Sonic and the child thief
by nesskirby7
Summary: Sonic is back from a very long war and can't wait to see Amy again, but when he runs into a homeless child who steals, he may just be in for a shocking discovery.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and it's good to be back home again." Sonic said to himself as he walked around Station Square. Sonic had been on a long mission to end the galactic war with the Mobians and the meterians. The war lasted for over five years, so Sonic was eager to see his friends again; especially Amy Rose.

"Amy and I had finally opened up to each other and started dating, but then I had to go and fight the war, so it'll be all the more rewarding when I finally get to see her again." Sonic said as he ran through station square.

Suddenly Sonic heard a loud distinctive voice carry across from far away. "Stop that thief!" Sonic then saw a blue blur a little less than half his height crash into him and knocking him down to the ground. "Ow, hey what's the big idea?" Sonic yelled as he opened his eyes to see a young blue hedgehog child with bangs and quills and emerald green eyes. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to run into you!" The child apologized as he picked up what looked like bread.

"Get back here!" The voice was getting closer, Sonic looked into the child's eyes and saw desperation and loneliness. "Sir, can you help me?" The child asked. On closer examination, the boy hedgehog had dirt and cuts all over his body, a jacket that was ripped to shreds, and worn out shoes. "This kid must not have a home." Sonic thought to himself.

The man quickly came up to Sonic, he was a salesman and was clearly out of breath. "Hey, have you seen a blue hedgehog that looks almost exactly like you, but shorter?" The salesman asked. "Yes, he went that way." Sonic replied as he pointed northeast. "Thanks." The salesman replied as he began running off. "Ok he's gone, you can come out now." Sonic said to the kid who was hiding in the dumpster.

"Thanks mister." The kid replied as he began to eat his bread. "Why did you steal that?" Sonic asked as he bent down to his height. The little kid just stopped and looked at Sonic with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm hungry, and I can't pay for any food." The kid replied. "Don't you have any parents?" Sonic asked the kid. "No, I don't." The kid replied. Sonic knew he couldn't just leave the kid by himself, but he didn't want to seem like a creeper either, so he tried to be as friendly as possible. "Hey, why don't we go get some food and i'll let you stay at my house until we find someone to help you." Sonic replied.

The little kid nodded in agreement and left with Sonic. "I bet Amy will wanna adopt this child, but we can't really keep him right now, i'm not really ready for this sort of thing right now anyway." Sonic thought to himself.

When they approached the chili dog stand the cook saw the little hedgehog child and began to yell at him. "Hey it's you, do you know how much you hurt my business by stealing all of my hot dogs?" The little hedgehog hid behind Sonic as the cook looked up at him. "Are you his father?" The cook asked angrily. "No, i'm just helping him out, he's a homeless kid cut him some slack." Sonic replied. "Well there are millions of kids starving in this world, but that doesn't mean he should just go around stealing other people's food!" The cook yelled. Sonic tried to reason with the cook and calm the situation down.

"Listen, can we just get two chili dogs?" Sonic asked. "Ok, but I better not see that kid around here again!" The cooked yelled as he handed Sonic the chili dog. "Thanks, here's double of what I owe ya." Sonic said as he handed the cook 30 rings. "Thanks, but that still doesn't make amends for what he stole." The cook replied. Sonic looked down and saw that the kid was starting to cry. "Come on, just ignore him." Sonic said as he handed him his chili dog and started to walk off. "You just can't reason with some people." Sonic said as he took the kid to his house.

Once they got in, the little hedgehog sat down on the couch, the place looked like it hasn't been touched in years, because it hasn't. "Thank you sir." The hedgehog replied. "No problem, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog, say what's your name anyway?" Sonic asked. "My name?" "Uh, Flash." Flash replied. "Alright Flash how old are you?" Sonic asked. "Um five years old." Flash replied. "So Flash, would you mind telling me why you don't have any parents?" Sonic asked. "No, I don't mind." Flash replied as he began to explain his story.

"You see, my dad left me and my mom before I was born." Flash explained. "My mom told me that he left for something important, but she never did tell me what it was." Flash explained. "Something important?" Sonic said in suspicion. "I don't believe it anyway, I know he really left us cause he didn't want us." Flash said as he began to cry. "What make you say that?" Sonic asked. "Because, mom would always tell me about how my dad would always try to get away from her and wanted nothing to do with her!" Flash said as he broke down in tears.

Suddenly a chill hit Sonic like a truck. "Wait a second." Sonic thought to himself as Flash calmed himself down and continued his story. "Anyway, about a year ago, I came home and my mom was lying down on the floor dying, I ran over to her and she was struggling to breath." Flash began to tear up again as he finished his story. "She apparently had an illness that didn't take effect until it's too late, and before she died, she told me that she wouldn't live to see my dad return, and to tell him that she loved him, after that she died and a few days later my house burned down in a fire." The minute Flash finished he broke down in tears once again.

Sonic was scared at this point, he had a bad feeling that he knew who this kids mother was. Sonic waited for Flash to calm down for a minute and scooted over to him. "Flash, i'm sorry but I need to ask you one last thing." Sonic said to him as Flash wiped away his tears. "S-sure, what is it?" Flash asked. "What was the name of your mother and father?" Sonic asked. "Well, I don't remember my dad's name that well, but my mom's name was Amy Rose." Flash replied.

This all hit Sonic suddenly, his chest felt like a thousand pounds and tears began to well up in his eyes. "Amy is dead?" Sonic thought to himself as he looked at Flash. "And is Flash really my son?" Sonic did see a strong resemblance between him and Flash, not to mention when he was escaping that salesman, he did seem to run at his speed.

"Sonic, why are you crying?" Flash asked. Sonic than hugged Flash tightly and never let him go. It all made sense to Sonic now. "Flash, i'm sorry." Sonic said as he was crying. "Why?" Flash asked. "I couldn't be there for you, i'm so sorry." Sonic cried. Flash didn't realise it now, Sonic the Hedgehog was his father.

"Wait, are you my dad?" Flash asked. "I believe so." Sonic said as he wiped away his tears and pulled away from his son. "How do I know you're my dad?" Flash asked. "Well, I was with your mother before I had to leave, and you look just like me, but in order to tell for sure." Sonic said as he pulled out a chaos emerald. "Here hold this." Sonic said. "Is that a chaos emerald?" Flash asked. "Yes." Sonic replied. "Mom told me about those, they only react to those who have the power to control them." Flash said as he saw the chaos emerald glow in Sonic's hands.

Flash grabbed the chaos emerald and it started to glow brightly. "You are my son." Sonic said as he hugged Flash. Flash quickly pulled away from the hug and began to tear up. "What's wrong son?" Sonic asked. "Don't call me that!" Flash snapped. "You have no right to call me son after you abandoned me and my mom!" Flash yelled. "Flash, I never meant to leave you, truth be told, I never knew you were born." Sonic replied. "Yeah, cause you left us!" Flash yelled. "Flash listen to me. I never meant to hurt you, I had to leave because we were going to war with another race."

Flash began to calm down and listen to Sonic. "What do you mean?" Flash asked. "You're mom wasn't lying Flash, I had to go and fight off with my friends, some of which didn't make it back alive." Sonic then went on to explain what he had gone through during the war. "Oh, I had no idea." Flash said. "You're mom probably didn't tell you because she didn't want you to be scared." Sonic replied.

Flash began to break down and cry again. "Dad, i'm so sorry for getting angry at you!" Flash cried as he hugged Sonic and buried his face in his chest. Sonic stroked his quills softly and patted his back. "It's alright Flash, i'm here for you now." Sonic said as a single tear rolled down his face. After they were finished hugging each other, Sonic wanted to ask Flash something.

"Hey Flash, is mom your mom buried?" Sonic asked. "Yes dad, she is." Flash replied. "Would you mind taking me to her grave?" Sonic asked. Flash nodded and got up, as he began to head out the door, he took a racing position. "Race ya there." Flash said as he bolted off. "Why that little scamp." Sonic said as he took off after him.

As they arrived at the cemetery; Flash and Sonic stood in front of Amy's gravestone. "Here lies the beautiful Amy Rose, mother of Flash the Hedgehog." Sonic read. "I personally had that put on there." Flash replied. Sonic kneeled down and began to talk with Amy.

"Hi Amy, you know, i've done some pretty stupid things in my life, I always got into trouble, I never did listen to anybody, and I left you with and Flash for so long, but I just want you to know this, you have left me the most precious gift you could give me, and I intend to never leave him again." A single tear fell down Sonic's face and onto the earth where his love was buried.

Sonic sat up and turned back to his son. "Dad, I miss mom." Flash said to him. "I miss her to little buddy, but she's in a better place now, and we shouldn't grieve over that." Sonic said as he began to take off. "Bet ya can't catch me!" Sonic yelled. Sonic quickly looked back and saw that his son was catching up to him. "You're too slow!" Sonic taunted. Flash then caught up with his dad and tackled him to the ground. "Who's the slow one now?" Flash asked in spite. "Still you." Sonic pinned Flash to the ground and began to tickle him.

"Come on dad, stop." Flash said as he was laughing. "Not until you admit that you can't beat me." Sonic replied. "Ok ok, I can't beat you." Flash said while still laughing. Sonic let go of his son and gave him a quick noogie. "Come on dad." Flash whined. Sonic laughed until he noticed that it was getting dark and Flash began to get tired. "Come on son, let's go home." Sonic said as he picked up Flash and ran home with him.

When Sonic opened the door to his house, Flash was already asleep. Sonic put him in the guest bedroom and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight little man, I love ya." Sonic said as he turned off Flash's lights. "I love you too dad." Flash replied faintly. This put a smile on Sonic's face as he shut the door and let his son sleep. "This must be the first time he's slept in an actual bed for once." Sonic said to himself as he went to the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

**That does it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story, please review and tell me what you thought about it, and be on the lookout for my other stories. Take care.**


End file.
